Time Out
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack gives Daniel a puzzle to solve, and then rewards him with an adventure in the sky!


Time Out  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - Early April 2004  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 38kb, short story  
  
Written: September 24-26, October 2-3,13-14, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Jack gives Daniel a puzzle to solve, and then rewards him with an adventure in the sky!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) This story definitely stands alone but the need for the escapade stems from the events begun in the story arc beginning with my fics "For Better or Worse" and also the fic that precedes it in time, "Delusions of Love".  
  
2) Jack and Daniel are noted for having what I call double conversations or almost telepathic nonverbal discussions. A simple "Jack" could mean several things, saying much more than just the name itself. A normal question like "what are you doing" could carry multiple connotations, including feelings, desires, fears, etc. At various points during this series, these double conversations are noted like this: "Actual Spoken Words" **(double dialogue meaning)**  
  
3) Thanks to Suzanna for the continued encouragement and read through, to Mama Beast for her insightful comments, and to Drdjlover for beta! Thanks to Brynn for the grammar beta, as always!  
  
Time Out  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Daniel Jackson scurried through the halls of the SGC with an armload of books he had taken to a meeting with his staff as they tried to find the answers to a puzzle they were currently facing about PJ9-123. During their last mission, SG-2 had discovered some ruins with strange writing all over them which neither Daniel nor anyone else in his department could recognize.  
  
The puzzle wasn't a big priority at the moment, but Daniel was a curious man, and the nature of anthropology had him chomping at the bit to discover the history of the people who lived on the planet. The inhabitants seemed friendly enough, but they hadn't yet found a method of communication beyond a rudimentary awareness that neither the Tau'ri nor the residents of the world were dangerous to the other.  
  
Entering his office, Daniel dropped the books onto the edge of a lab table and was about to move on to his next task when he noticed a note near his phone. The envelope had only the letter "D" on it.  
  
Daniel smiled. Jack and Daniel rarely signed their names to their notes, using only their initials. Carefully, Daniel tore open the envelope as he walked over to the small sofa and sat down to read it.  
  
D -  
  
A reward awaits if you can find the elements that are required to make it happen. How hard can it be when it's from me?   
  
The first challenge is simple. Just find the key to your heart and open wide.  
  
L.Y.S.M.!  
  
J  
  
Daniel thought about the message and wondered what Jack was up to, but before he could work through the possibilities, Teal'c entered.  
  
"DanielJackson, General Hammond wishes to see us in the Briefing Room."  
  
"Sure, Teal'c," Daniel spoke distractedly as he got up and walked with Teal'c to the meeting room.  
  
"Is anything wrong, DanielJackson?"  
  
"No, just thinking. Any idea what the General wants?"  
  
"None."  
  
Thirty minutes later, four different SG teams, including SG-1, were in the middle of a brainstorming session trying to determine the best way to spend an unexpected appropriation that had just come their way. The catch was that the money had to be spent within 60 days or it would revert to another program. It was one of those strange Congressional things that happened from time to time, and Hammond was trying to get a consensus from his teams about the best use for the funds.  
  
The individual members were throwing ideas back and forth. Some had very definite preferences and were passionate about them. Teal'c wanted it to go for training; Megan Williams thought at least part of the money should go for a civilian integration program, something that would ease the transition for unsuspecting "geeks" who suddenly found themselves tossed in with "jarheads".  
  
Sam wanted to splurge on some new computer programs and equipment. Jack and Colonel Rappaport wanted more weaponry. The possibilities seemed endless.  
  
Daniel had been unusually quiet, but his nose was scrunched up tightly and Jack assumed he was trying to decide on which one of the many things needed for his department he would fight for. Daniel had been nagging Jack about the need for better funding for the Archaeology Department for years.  
  
"Open wide. Hmmm."  
  
Everyone looked at Daniel, trying to understand his request.  
  
"Open wide," Daniel repeated in complete oblivion to his surroundings.  
  
"Dr. Jackson? Would you care to explain that?"  
  
The voice was from General Hammond. Daniel's eyes suddenly focused on his environment. He glanced nervously around the room, finally seeing his grinning spouse.   
  
Daniel glared at his lover in silence, one of their telepathic-like conversations beginning to take place.   
  
**You are so dead, Jack**   
  
Jack continued his grin.   
  
**You love me too much to murder me, Dannyboy.**  
  
Daniel sighed.   
  
**Only because you are a warm pillow.**  
  
"Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Sorry, Sir. What was the question?"  
  
"Did you wish to make a request for your department for the appropriation?," the General asked.  
  
Daniel muttered something in Abydonian under his breath.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"No, Sir," Daniel said as he glared at Jack. He had spent the entire time puzzling over Jack's clue. He didn't even know what Hammond was talking about.  
  
====  
  
"You are sooooo dead, Jack," Daniel said as he walked into Jack's office, shutting the door behind him and locking it.  
  
"You said that in the meeting."  
  
"No, I thought it. You eavesdropped in my mind."  
  
"I love eavesdropping in your mind," Jack smirked.  
  
Jack was seated and was surprised when Daniel forcibly spun him around in his chair, leaned over, and planted a huge kiss on him, whispering, "I sure hope your camera is off."  
  
"It is," Jack sighed into Daniel's mouth.   
  
Jack had asked Sam to create another one of those remote control devices for his office as she had done for Daniel's. Whenever Daniel walked in, Jack automatically reached in his pocket and turned off the camera. He had conveniently forgotten to tell Daniel about this, though.  
  
Daniel suddenly left Jack and paced around his lover's office looking all around.  
  
"What?," Jack asked.  
  
"Okay, you are the key to my heart. Actually, you are my heart. What part of you is supposed to open?"  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Jaaaack."  
  
"You're the genius, Love," Jack said as he leered at Daniel.  
  
"Grrrrrrr," Daniel groaned, as he walked out, leaving Jack laughing loudly.  
  
Two hours later, Daniel was meeting with Sam in preparation for their next mission.   
  
"You know, Daniel, this device isn't unlike a transmission to a car. If we can just figure out what makes it go, and it might open up a whole new dimension to the ...  
  
"That's it!," Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"Sam, you're beautiful," the younger man said, planting a large kiss on her lips and running out of her office, leaving Sam wide eyed and stunned.   
  
Daniel kissed her! Sam had once had a crush on Daniel, but that was back on Abydos, and she knew he was married to Sha're.   
  
"Holy Hannah," she exclaimed, suddenly wishing her dear friend wasn't married to her CO.   
  
"Drats!" she said loudly and kicked her waste paper basket.  
  
"All the good ones are married," she moaned into walls.  
  
"Who's married?"  
  
"Daniel," Sam muttered before she realized what she'd said, and who she had said it to. The United States Air Force Major turned crimson red and lost the ability to speak.  
  
"Daniel, Carter?," Jack asked with a look that silently said, "Careful how you answer this."  
  
Sam smiled weakly. Boy, did she want to find a crack in the wall to hide in.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. I ... I mean ... Drats!," she barked, kicking the trash receptacle again.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"It's nothing, Sir. You're ... married to a hunk. You can't deny that, can you?"  
  
Jack wanted to smile, and he did, for a moment. Daniel was his, all his, but the problem was that he had a difficult time controlling his jealousy. Male or female, it didn't matter the sex, Jack's green-eyed alter-ego raged the moment anyone looked at, or talked about, Daniel with anything that Jack could stretch into being non-platonic. Mr. Jealousy had taken over for the moment, and Jack's smile retreated.  
  
"Yes, Carter, Daniel is a hunk. MY hunk. What I want to know is ... why are you thinking about Daniel being a ... hunk?"  
  
Sam fidgeted as she mumbled, HekissedmeSirbutI'msureitdidn'tmeananything.  
  
"CARTER! English!"  
  
Sam cleared her throat and took a deep breath as she tried to calmly explain.  
  
"He ... kissed me, Sir. We were talking about something, and he just ... kissed me, and left ... walked out the door ... Sir."  
  
Jack's expression was blank, but his blood pressure was rising. His old nemesis, Jealousy, was threatening to take hold of his emotions, but, remembering their recent experiences, he knew there was a logical and reasonable explanation. Jack stood calmly, staring at Sam ... and staring ... and staring.   
  
"Sir," the Major finally dared to ask, but still Jack only stared.   
  
He was working very hard on trying to figure out what had happened and not jump to conclusions. Jack knew Daniel loved him, wanted him, and was happy with him. He hated that his own insecurities sometimes made him over-react to situations ... situations just like this one. Jack knew there was an explanation for the kiss. He just had to find it. Several minutes passed.   
  
Sam was afraid to move. Her CO had a jealous streak a mile wide, and she knew it. She wasn't about to risk his wrath, so she quietly fidgeted waiting for Jack to speak again.   
  
"Major, what exactly were you and Daniel discussing when he ... kissed you?"  
  
"Jaaaack," Daniel walked in and smartly closed the door.   
  
"Sam, would you ..." Daniel nodded toward her security camera.  
  
"Oh, right," Sam said, turning off the camera.  
  
Daniel walked to his spouse who was watching him intently. Daniel shook his head.  
  
"Geez, Jack," he said as he devoured Jack's mouth.  
  
"Oh, Boy," Sam said, turning around.  
  
"Jack, I love you."  
  
"I know," Jack said confidently, and he did know it. Jealousy was still hovering, but after the last time, Jack had been battling hard and was mostly winning his battle. It was just taking some time.  
  
"Good ... is that green eyed monster of yours back in its hole?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, Daniel, I walk in here and Carter's ranting about all the good ones being married, and I ask her who she is talking about, and she says you. Then she admits you kissed her. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"Actually, came up with about 15 ways to kill her right here and covertly dispose of the body," Jack said sarcastically, but adding a small grin at the end of his comments.  
  
Sam flinched and Daniel cringed, but decided not to lose faith in his lover, especially after seeing the Irish smile he loved so much.  
  
"And, then you thought ...?"  
  
Jack smiled again, and spoke softly, "And then I decided there must be a logical reason and if I stood here long enough I'd figure out what it was."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"I love you, too, Danny."  
  
The couple kissed again, Jack's arms wrapping around his soul mate, pulling him into him. Daniel moaned from the kiss.  
  
"Oh, Boy," Sam sighed again from the other corner of the room, wishing over and over there was another way out."  
  
Jack and Daniel laughed.  
  
"Sam, I'm ... sorry. It's just I've spent all day trying to figure out the answer to a puzzle, and when you talked about the transmission to the car and it opening up something, I figured out the answer. I was so relieved that I kissed you. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was ... out of line. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you? Wow, Daniel you can kiss. I understand, but you've just made it more difficult for the few guys out there who are brave enough to try and date me. I'll never be able to kiss again without thinking about that whopper."  
  
"Carter, let's not go overboard," Jack stated with a warning in his voice.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed and turned back to Jack. He was determined to get Jack over this jealousy thing, even if he killed him ... and he sometimes thought it might just do that!  
  
"And, I'm sorry, Jack, because it was inappropriate and as much as I owe Sam the apology, I owe it to you, too. I love you so much. I just got excited ... about the ... puzzle."  
  
Daniel's eyes were shining, sparkling, and Jack saw nothing but love for him in them.   
  
"I'm such a jerk to be jealous of Carter," Jack uttered as he again scooped Daniel into his arms, kissing him soundly.  
  
"Do you forgive me, Jack?"  
  
"Oh, Boy," Sam whispered again. She really wished she were an ant so she could crawl under the door.  
  
"Yes, Love, if you forgive me for letting that old monster out, even for a second."  
  
"I do, and I'm proud of you. You caught yourself. I know that's not easy, Jack."  
  
"I love you so friggin' much, Daniel."  
  
More kissing ensued and Sam was in the farthest corner of the room studying the dingy gray paint on the wall as if were a naquadah bomb.  
  
"Let's go home, Danny."  
  
"Good idea, Jack."  
  
"Night, Sam," Daniel said as Jack opened the door.  
  
"Get a life, Carter," Jack ordered as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Whew," Sam said after the two left, but before she could regroup, she had another visitor.   
  
"Major Carter, have you seen DanielJackson?," Teal'c inquired.  
  
"He just left, Teal'c."  
  
"Are you not well, Samantha?"  
  
"I'm fine, Teal'c. Why?"  
  
"You are ... red."  
  
"Oh," she laughed.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but I think I'm going to go home, too. This has been one heck of a day!"  
  
====  
  
"You're incredible, Danny," Jack panted, holding his sweaty lover in his arms. They'd just finished another session of mind-blowing sex that rattled their bones and sent shivers through their convulsing bodies.  
  
"Jack, I really was proud of you in Sam's office. I know that wasn't easy."  
  
"I'm not going there again, Danny. I just had to ... take a step back. I love you, and you love me, and we're forever."  
  
"Yes, we are," Daniel said kissing Jack's chest.   
  
Then, he looked up and gazed into Jack's eyes. "I am sorry, Jack. I just got so excited. I wanted my reward and I hadn't been able to figure out the clue, and Sam handed it over to me on a silver platter. I was thinking of you the whole time, and being with you, and getting my reward."  
  
"I know, Love."  
  
"Do you? Do you really, Jack?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Oh yeah, really."  
  
Daniel snuggled in close to Jack's chin.  
  
"So, did you find what you were looking for?'  
  
"Yes. You are the key to my heart, My Silver Fox, just like my car, and there it was, the key and the next clue, just waiting for me to find it when I opened the glove compartment."  
  
"Well done, my little genius. What's the answer to the next one?"  
  
"Haven't figured it out yet, but I will."  
  
"I have every confidence. I love you, Danny."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
====  
  
"Here you go, Bij," Daniel said as he tossed the green ball across the lawn.   
  
The mama beagle gave chase, her pup right behind. It was 7 a.m., way too early to be up in Daniel's opinion, but the SGC was beckoning. Daniel was spending a few minutes with the dogs while he waited for Jack, and then they'd drive in together.   
  
While he waited, Daniel pulled out the note he had found in his "silver fox" car and studied it again:  
  
D -  
  
Good, you've found the key. Now you must locate the next element and it's easy, really. Just suck on your phallic nourishment, but don't bite or swallow or we might have to pump out your stomach to get the clue. And you must find the one with balls on it. Only that one will have the map to your soul.  
  
L.Y.S.M.!  
  
J  
  
Daniel traced his fingers over the initials on the note.   
  
"Love you so much, too, Jack," he spoke softly.  
  
"Now, that's good to know," Jack spoke with a smile as he joined Daniel on the patio steps, placing a kiss on his temple, his left arm going around Daniel's waist and pulling his lover towards him.  
  
"Phallic nourishment, Jack?"  
  
Jack looked over at the note.   
  
"That's ... what the note says, Daniel."  
  
"Jack, you couldn't possibly mean ... you know? I mean, geez, Jack."  
  
Jack laughed loudly, his hand caressing Daniel's abdomen.  
  
"No, Danny, trust me ... I don't mean ... you know."  
  
"Phallic nourishment? I think maybe you've gone over the edge. Where am I supposed to find phallic nourishment if it's not ... you know?," Daniel asked shyly.  
  
"You're the genius, Love."  
  
"Yeah, right, so you keep telling me."  
  
====  
  
"Well, that mission was a bust," Jack sarcastically groaned as SG-1 returned through the Stargate.  
  
"Not every planet can have big honkin' weapons, Jack," Daniel responded.  
  
"I would have settled for a little honker," Jack mused as the others silently groaned.   
  
Jack cocked his head in that "Hey, what's wrong with that?" expression and headed for the locker room.  
  
"I'm starved," Sam said as she walked off, "Daniel, why don't you meet me in the commissary and let's get something to eat before the briefing?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, Sam."  
  
The Major laughed, "I'm not surprised. Power bars and junk food, Daniel. Sometimes, I think that's all you live on. Oh, and coffee, of course. See you later."  
  
"Bye, Sam."  
  
After he showered and changed, Daniel returned to his office and worked on his report. He had a few more minutes and got up to get another cup of coffee. As he took the first sip, a light bulb when off and he spit out the coffee, having forgotten to breathe.  
  
"Geez," he exhaled, coffee all over the place.   
  
"Great, just great," he muttered.  
  
Daniel tore through a stash he kept on the shelves below his coffee pot. He wasn't finding what he wanted. He continued to search, throwing incorrect items all over the place, when he heard a thud-like noise that caused him to look up.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Teal'c," Daniel said softly, realizing one of his discarded items had hit the Jaffa in the face.  
  
"What are you looking for, DanielJackson?"  
  
"Balls."  
  
Teal'c gave him a questioning look, but Daniel ignored him, continuing his task.  
  
"It is time for the briefing, DanielJackson. General Hammond is most upset that you are once again ... late."  
  
"The briefing doesn't start for 20 minutes."  
  
"You are incorrect, DanielJackson. It began 15 minutes ago."  
  
Daniel looked at the clock and closed his eyes. He'd been searching for 35 minutes without success. He smiled, grabbed his notes, and accompanied Teal'c to the meeting.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, any idea what kind of culture we might find on this planet?"  
  
The General waited patiently as Daniel sat pensively. Jack loved the look of his lover, engrossed in thought, wishing he could kiss that "sweet little scrunched up nose" of his.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
Seeing all the eyes staring at him, Daniel knew he had once again missed something. He sank back in his chair trying to disappear.  
  
General Hammond saw his discomfort.   
  
"Son, are you all right? You've been a little distracted lately."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I'm fine. I ... apologize."  
  
Daniel darted a death glare at his spouse.   
  
**This is all your fault, O'Neill.**  
  
Jack acted liked he was as confused as the General.   
  
**Yeah!**  
  
Daniel's glare continued, with a threat visible in his eyes.   
  
**Paybacks, Jack!**  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows up and down real quick and winked at Daniel before turning his attention back to the briefing, leaving Daniel frustrated.  
  
====  
  
"Sam, you have to tell me about your boyfriend. Look at these flowers!"  
  
"Holy Hannah!"  
  
Janet had walked in with a gigantic bouquet of colorful flowers, a lovely assortment of red, white and pink carnations, lilies, alstroemeria, lavender and yellow daisies, red and yellow roses, an chrysanthemums.  
  
"You've been keeping this guy under wraps for way too long, Sam. Come on, Girlfriend, spiel!"  
  
Sam blushed as she pulled out the card and smiled.  
  
"So?," Janet asked anxiously.  
  
"Private, Janet."  
  
A pager alert grabbed Janet's attention.  
  
"You will talk sooner or later, Sam."  
  
"Later than sooner, Janet."  
  
Sam picked up the phone as she dialed the number of the sender, but got his voice mail.  
  
"Sir, just wanted to say thank you for the ... you know. You really didn't have to, but thank you."  
  
Sam looked at the card one more time:  
  
"Sam,   
  
Just a little apology for that caveman act the other day. You know how I can get. D brings out the best in me, and I bring out my worst. Thanks for always being there. You're the best 2IC in the business, and no, D didn't tell me to say that, though, yes, D did suggest the 'apology' but it's on my credit card, for crying out loud, and it's not cheap! You know how I am with words, Sam. Thanks!"  
  
Jack  
  
Sam laughed. Her CO had started to write "Carter" twice, but crossed it out and inserted "Sam" both times. She tucked the card into her purse and sniffed the aroma of the fresh cut flowers one more time.  
  
"Maybe the Colonel isn't the only lucky one; Daniel caught himself a good fish, too!," Sam thought as she went back to work.  
  
====  
  
"It's not at home?"  
  
"No, Daniel. All the clues are here, and that's all I'm saying."  
  
"But, Jack, I checked every inch of my office, and it's NOT there."  
  
Jack smirked.  
  
"Jack, you are ... you're ... you are sooooo ..."  
  
"Lovable?"  
  
"Aggravating!"  
  
"Charming?"  
  
"Frustrating!"  
  
"Adorable?"  
  
"An ego-maniac!"  
  
"I'm hurt, crushed, that you'd think that," Jack said turning his back on his spouse in mock anger.  
  
Daniel fidgeted and leaned against Jack's office desk, and sighed, "Okay, maybe not an ego-maniac, but definitely a maniac."  
  
Jack turned and smiled.  
  
"Much better."  
  
Jack approached his love, and snatched Daniel up to him, kissing him with all the love he held inside for Daniel.  
  
"Hmm ... wow, Jack," Daniel sighed.  
  
"I'm crazy about you, Danny."  
  
====  
  
Daniel walked into the Control Center hoping to find Sam. He wanted to review some notes with her about the mission.  
  
"She's working on the star map, Dr. Jackson -- something about recalculating gate address distances," Sgt. Siler informed the archaeologist.  
  
"Star map," Daniel spoke.   
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
Daniel bolted out of the room and dashed into the Briefing Room.  
  
"Daniel, what's wrong?," Sam asked seeing Daniel out of breath from his run.  
  
Daniel looked all around.  
  
"It has to be here. It has to be. He said it was the map to my ... map ... it has to be here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A ... a ... " Daniel twisted around, scanning the room, examining the floor, looking all around the star map.   
  
"It just has to be here."  
  
Sam watched Daniel with curiosity, and then a bit of sadness. Her friend looked so disappointed for some reason.  
  
"I really thought it would be here," Daniel said again.  
  
"Daniel, what were you looking for?"  
  
Daniel hated to admit it, but he already looked liked a ridiculous nut for running in the way he did, so he figured he had nothing to lose.  
  
"I was looking for a ... a ... a Twinkie."  
  
"Oh, it is yours. It's right here. I thought it might belong to you."  
  
"You have it?," Daniel asked enthusiastically, hope shining in his eyes.  
  
"Well, when I walked in, it was taped to the top of the star map. I was curious. Daniel, why did you tape a Twinkie to the star map?"  
  
"I didn't. Jack did," Daniel said as he took the junk food item from his friend.  
  
"The Colonel? Why?"  
  
"I'll ... I'll explain later. I have to go. Thanks, Sam."  
  
Daniel hurried to his office and opened the package of Twinkies which Jack had affixed a photo of two red balls to. Deviating slightly on the instructions he had been given, he carefully tore the Twinkie apart, finding a small rolled up piece of paper inside, and inside it was yet another piece of paper. He pulled it out and used his finger to get all the white cream filling off of the paper, licking the sticky goo off his fingers.  
  
He then ate the Twinkie, wiped his hands, and opened the first piece of paper, which seemed to be a map to someplace near Aspen, Colorado. Then, Daniel rolled opened the other piece of paper which was a note.  
  
D -  
  
You ate the Twinkie first, didn't you? I know you did! I bet you didn't even follow the rules. You will be punished for this! Don't bother to deny it. I know you! Okay, you've found the key, and now the map to the secret location. Next, you must determine the method of our adventure. I have faith in you, my little genius.  
  
Here's your clue: Oma and her groupies have nothing on this, and the best part is, to feel the joy, you don't have to change existences. Find it, and you'll be one step closer to solving the puzzle.  
  
L.Y.S.M.!  
  
J  
  
"Oma? Geez, Jack," Daniel said aloud.   
  
"What on Earth could Jack be thinking of?," Daniel wondered silently.  
  
Daniel started to put aside the notes and return to work, but finally, his genius paid off. A huge grin appeared on his face. He hurried to Jack's office.  
  
"Hey," Daniel said as he walked in, closing and locking the door.   
  
"Hey, Yourself," Jack smiled.  
  
"Busy?"  
  
"Never for you. You know that."  
  
Daniel blushed.  
  
"Geez, Danny, you still blush, after all these years."  
  
Daniel reddened even more, and Jack couldn't stay back. He got up from his desk chair and made his way to the man he loved with all his heart, and put his arms around him.  
  
"I love it when you get all embarrassed and blush. It's so cute and adorable."  
  
"Jaaaack," Daniel said in that shy quiet voice of his, as his hands slid up Jack's lower back, pulling the Colonel of his heart into him.  
  
"I love you so much, Jack."  
  
"We are sappy, aren't we?"  
  
"Very, and I kinda like it, even if it's ... fluffy and ... well ... not exactly ... macho," Daniel said with a tad of flippancy in his voice.  
  
"Macho is good, but macho without love, is sad and lonely, and I'm not interested in that life anymore," Jack said placing a sappy kiss on his lover's nose.   
  
"So, what brings you here this time of day? I figured you'd be lost in translations or something."  
  
"More like lost in a Twinkie."  
  
Jack grinned his comment, "Found it?"  
  
"Mmmm," Daniel answered as a moan as he kissed his spouse and then sighed quietly.   
  
"This next one, though, was very easy."  
  
"Oh? Good for you."  
  
Another kiss, and Daniel reluctantly pulled away and with a smug smile went to a shelf in Jack's office that housed various reproductions of airplanes. He looked at Jack for a moment and then gave all his attention to the shelves. He looked over the planes and finally found the one he wanted.   
  
It was a model airplane Jack had built several years before, and it was the only one where the cockpit opened up. It also the one that Daniel had given to Jack for their first anniversary when Daniel had rented a plane for them to go flying together, picnicking in Utah. It had been a wonderful romantic weekend getaway that neither had ever forgotten.  
  
Daniel smugly smirked at Jack as he reached for the plane.   
  
"Why, Dr. Jackson, I had no clue you were paying attention when I showed you my toys," Jack teased, sure Daniel would have forgotten all about the model plane he had used as a vessel for his surprise years ago.  
  
"I always pay attention, Jack, just like you do when I show you my rocks."  
  
"Artifacts."  
  
"Thank you, Jack."  
  
"You tricked me, Daniel," Jack said, his voice slightly raised at Daniel's successful tactic of getting Jack to call his relics "artifacts" instead of his usual "rocks."  
  
Daniel chuckled as Jack moved in behind him and put his arms around Daniel's waist as the younger man opened the cockpit, pulled out the object that had been hidden in it, and returned the plane carefully to the shelf.  
  
"A balloon?"  
  
"Yep, looks like a balloon to me."  
  
"No more clues?"  
  
"I thought you were a genius?"  
  
Daniel groaned.  
  
"Look inside," Jack instructed.  
  
Daniel poked his finger inside the blue balloon and pulled out a small piece of paper that said simply, "Come fly with Me."  
  
Jack whispered in Daniel's ear the same words.  
  
"Come fly with me, Love. I want to show you something magnificent."  
  
Daniel leaned back into Jack's embrace, his head resting against Jack's left shoulder.  
  
"Are we renting another plane?"  
  
"Nah, we'll do the commuter thing."  
  
"Map is to Aspen. Why are we going to Aspen and what does that have to do with a balloon, and what's the key for?"  
  
"So many questions," Jack said kissing Daniel's nape.  
  
"And you have the answers, so how about sharing?"  
  
"Do you trust me, Danny?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Then, come fly with me, and let me show you something wonderful."  
  
Daniel turned, placing his arms around Jack's neck.  
  
"I'd go anywhere in the world ... no, anywhere in the universe with you, Jack."  
  
Jack kissed his lover tenderly.  
  
"The last couple of months have been a bit nasty. We need a time out, a little time away from here, just for us. I already talked to Cass and she's prepared to take care of the girls, and Hammond's already cleared our calendars for a few days."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Friday morning after breakfast, and don't lose the key. It's very important."  
  
"What about the map?"  
  
"Nah, I know where we're going."  
  
"Aspen."  
  
"Aspen," Jack confirmed as he kissed Daniel again.  
  
====  
  
It was Friday afternoon as Jack and Daniel drove up to the rental cabin near Aspen in their rented Jeep.  
  
"This is great, Jack."  
  
Jack grabbed some of his luggage, as did Daniel, and walked to the cabin door.  
  
"The key, Love?"  
  
Daniel smiled, and pulled out the key that Jack had used in the first clue, which had been hidden in the glove compartment of Daniel's car. He kissed his lover, and then unlocked the cabin door.  
  
The two went inside and looked around. It wasn't anything overly elegant, but it was a nice country and spice two-room cabin on the edge of Aspen that gave the two lovebirds what they wanted most -- privacy.  
  
They had a simple dinner and spent the night snuggling and cuddling next to a warm fire. After the trauma of Daniel's torture and the nightmare stalking by Paul Duncan, it felt good to just get away and revel in each other without fear of the phone ringing.  
  
They made love in front of the fireplace, and when Jack woke up in their small bed at 2 a.m., he couldn't help himself. Daniel's left ear was just right there -- right in front of his lips.   
  
"That ear is taunting me," Jack had said silently to himself.   
  
"I'm weak," he spoke out loud as he nibbled the ear which caused Daniel to moan, and thus began their wee hours of the morning romp in the sack.  
  
====  
  
"Jack, it's still dark out. Why are we up this early?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"This had better be good, Jack," Daniel grumbled, still half asleep and wondering why they were going out in the middle of the night. Daniel was fumbling with his buttons, and yawned deeply.   
  
Jack chuckled and walked over to his lover.  
  
"You are so not a morning person, Love," Jack spoke as he moved his spouse's hands out of the way and buttoned up this emerald green shirt for him.  
  
Daniel glared in response.   
  
**You're just figuring out I'm not a morning person? Grrrrr!**  
  
"I love you, too," Jack laughed loudly.  
  
"Stop eavesdropping in my mind," Daniel whined.  
  
"I love your mind, Danny."  
  
Jack put on his jacket and called out, "Let's go."   
  
Daniel followed, and again, Jack laughed.  
  
"Geez, Danny. What would you do without me?," Jack teased as he grabbed Daniel's jacket and put it on him. Daniel would be frozen if he had gone out without a jacket.  
  
"Don't ask me that at ... at ... I don't even want to know what time it is, Jack," the younger man said as he leaned against his love and closed his eyes. Daniel felt so safe and warm leaning against Jack.  
  
Jack kissed his forehead, his hands wrapping around him.  
  
"It'll be worth it, Danny. I promise. I love you."  
  
Daniel sighed.  
  
"Okay, lead on, Colonel."  
  
====  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack put his arms around Daniel as the younger man stood and looked at the large wicker basket and the huge red, white and blue nylon balloon which was currently laid out along the ground in a long line. Daniel watched as the burners were attached to the upright posts of the basket. The workers attached some cables to the basket, the rim of which was covered in leather.  
  
"Wow, Jack!"  
  
Jack was watching Daniel following the activity of the crew. He just loved it when Daniel's eyes were huge with wonder.  
  
A fan started, inflating the large balloon with cold air, raising it so that it stood about 75 feet high.  
  
"Gentlemen, we're ready."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Time to go, Danny. Our chariot awaits."  
  
"Wow, Jack."  
  
Jack laughed. His linguist was definitely surprised and apparently was down to a vocabulary of two words.  
  
The two were helped into their places in the wicker basket that sat under the balloon that was about 60,000 cubic feet in size. They were introduced to a local musician, who would be more or less serenading the two lovers during their journey through the air.   
  
After some pre-flight instruction, the burners heated the balloon with hot air, and then began it's ascent into the Colorado skies.  
  
Daniel laughed at the feeling, and Jack kissed his temple as he held him close and looked out at the skies.  
  
"This is awesome, Jack."  
  
"Just wait," Jack said teasingly.  
  
Soon, the balloon was traveling over the Rocky Mountains with splendid views of the wildlife below. The musician played softly on his guitar which echoed through the mountains, with sounds of the bull elk from below.   
  
"This is the land of the eagles, Danny," Jack whispered.  
  
"It's incredible, Jack."  
  
The lovers were treated to a dream of a breakfast while in flight: fresh fruit dipped in chocolate, caviar & crackers, locks and bagels, champagne, and orange juice.   
  
"Your kind of fruit, Danny," Jack teased as he took a bite of the chocolate strawberry.  
  
"Mmmmm, definitely," Daniel agreed as he savored his own treat.  
  
For 90 minutes, Jack and Daniel enjoyed their ride through the skies, going as high as 2,800 feet, and at others, just skimming above the tree tops. They had seen the most incredible sunrise, watched the animals at play in their natural habitat, and enjoyed a delightful breakfast.  
  
When they landed, they participated in a champagne toast with the crew and received a certificate commemorating their flight and the videotape of their journey.  
  
Normally, tapes were edited and mailed to participants, but being who they were, Jack had privately arranged to get the unedited tape from the Captain. It cost a little extra, but they couldn't afford to take chances. Jack had wrapped himself around Daniel most of the flight, and they had kissed more than once. The crew didn't seem to care, fortunately.  
  
They had traveled roughly 24 miles during their flight, and Daniel had been in awe the entire time. Stargate travel was one thing, but balloon flight was an incredibly breathtaking experience  
  
A "chase car" had followed the balloon's path and once the balloon had landed and the festivities were concluded, the driver drove Jack and Daniel back to the launch site. They held hands quietly in the back seat of the car during the 45-minute drive back to their Jeep.  
  
"Did you like it, Danny?," Jack asked sincerely as they walked to the Jeep, still holding hands.  
  
"I loved it, Jack. It was a perfect surprise. How do you do that? Come up with all these wonderful surprises?"  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"Jack," Daniel stopped causing Jack to stop as well.   
  
Jack turned slightly to face his love as Daniel continued,"Listen to me. You do the most wonderful and incredible things. I mean it. I don't know how you keep turning me into Jell-O with ... gawd, Jack, I love you.'  
  
"It's easy, Angel. I love you, too, and all I want in the world, is for you to be happy. I promised you during our wedding that I was devoting myself to making you laugh and smile. I've ... failed at that a little bit this year, but no more, Love. So now, I'm just following through on my promise, that's all. C'mon, let's go back to the cabin."  
  
====  
  
"Hey Bijou! Where's Katie? Oh, there she is!"   
  
Daniel laughed as their two beagles greeted him enthusiastically. Jack was a few feet behind.  
  
"Woof!" Bijou said as she saw Jack and ran up to him, leaving Katie to wash Daniel's face some more.  
  
Katie ran back outside and grabbed a throw stick and brought it to Daniel.  
  
"I get the hint," he said as he threw it. Bijou and Katie both gave chase, and then got into a tug of war over the toy.  
  
Jack walked up to Daniel and put his arm around his waist as he watched their dogs. Daniel's arm wrapped around Jack.  
  
"The balloon ride was perfect, Jack, and being with you at the cabin, and making love, was perfect, but ..."  
  
"...there's no place like home," both men spoke in unison before sharing a chuckle and a passionate kiss. They watched their "children" play, and held on securely to each other, truly content and at peace in their worlds. For Jack and Daniel, there really was no place like home.  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
